


But Who's The Daddy?

by Sleepywinter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Humor, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, cant believe i wrote that on the tags ya’all, either romantically or platonic, everyone love renjun, lets play a game who is the daddy like in the reply series who is the husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter
Summary: Renjun have the buns in the oven, with 4 possible daddies.one omega, 4 alpha's and... pups.Time to find his baby daddyand just maybe...some love as well.renjun aren’t sure how he’s going through this shit. But he’s gonna make it right?right?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun & Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 137
Kudos: 381





	1. an omega’s heat always hit. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> The title are from nicki minaj song, i'm legit (ft ciara)  
> –All them bitches my sons but who's the Daddy? I graduate with honors, I ball, 'Nead O'Connor.

Renjun lets his forehead hit the back of his hand with a thunk, closing his eyes to allow himself to focus on his brother's fingers combing through his hair. He's been curled around his toilet bowl for three hours now, because apparently his stomach is a bottomless pit that doesn't care its four in the morning and wants to do its job and digest his 3 days worth of food. 

It's been a hell of a week for him, and all university students really. assignment piled, finals are approaching and he is getting more and more stressful. So its just normal-ish for His body starts to rioting, some headache and soreness here and there (and the soreness is not from sex, bummer)

Then to put cherry on top, Renjun’s body decided to fuck him up a little bit more by having a stomach bug from hell and making him nauseous and throwing-up non stop.

His beta brother, Huang Guanheng, has been with him in the bathroom for the past hour making sure Renjun is comfortable as possible in his current condition. 

while his alpha brother And Guanheng Older twin, Huang Xuxi make his run to the nearest pharmacy for this exact two reasons; 1. he is the fastest runner in the house and 2. The stench of an alpha in the radius 10m disgust Renjun.

"I want to dieee" he complains, and Guanheng laughs lowly "No you don't junnie” 

Renjun nods furiously, then he realizes that nodding is a bad idea because he feels like another tsunami is coming to get him “ I do actually" then he continues to puke the whole of his existence out, again. 

Guanheng frowned. “You sure you don't want to go to the hospital junnie?” he asks, but before Renjun can answer, the nausea get the best of him and makes him retch. Guanheng, who gets more and more concerned makes his move “I’ll go ring _Ta ge_ ”

Renjun instinctively screamed his refusal “No! Don't!” then groan, again with the vomiting and finally sighed. “It's just a stomach bug...you know my body doesn't handle the sickness well at the beginning. I’ll get better in one or two days, Dery _ge_ ”

“You sure?” He asked again, sitting back down beside Renjun. “Because the exams season has already begun for me and Xuxi so we can’t focus solely on your recovery junnie.”

Still curled in the toilet bowl while his head buried in his hand, Renjun waved his other hand signaling ‘this is not a big deal’ “i’m fine handling this on my—“

Renjun froze.

Wait.

Wait a damn minute.

If the exams season for his brother has already started, then his heat should have passed by now. 

The Omega’s have their heat per 2 month in one year cycle and it lasts for three to eight days (I know, sucks right?). And an omega’s heat always hit. Always. Even if it's late, the lateness differs only two to six days after the initial hit.

There's only two things that can hinder an omega’s heat, and with Renjun being a healthy sexually active young omega with a constant check up and constant heat throughout the years… 

“Ge… wha-what date is it?” Renjun asks and he fears the worst.

Now soothing his brother back, Guanheng answered. “Its 15th, the exam season began two days ago jun and–”

His brother's voice became faint and distant. He’s so cooped up with his assignment and project he didn’t realize that his heat is late for one whole month.

He was so overwhelmed by his assignment and studies he doesn't even remember his heat doesn't came this time.

  
  


No sign of pre-heat, fatigue, hypersensitive sense of smell, Nausea and heat’s practically saying _adios..._

...That can't be it right?

and in his last heat... he had let his alpha(s) take care of him, it's pretty _heated_ and _steamy_ that's for sure. he also remembered that he asked the alpha to come inside him. his pea heat riddled brain remember as much as that.

but he is on his birth control pills!! and all the alpha's that he have been with also taken some preventive measure to make sure something like this doesn't ever happened!

No, no, no, no.

fuck no.

… he can’t be fucking pregnant right?

**Omegas united chat room (5)**

**Zwoo**

What I'm saying is that the ratio of alphas, betas and us is 10:7:6 and it's not a fair number don't you think?

**winwin**

So what should we do about it?

**TY**

Make more friends?

**injun**

Hey guys

**10**

As if

**TY**

Hi Renjun!

**10**

22 idiot already suffice

**Taro**

Im sorry you guys, it’s just 9 in the morning?

**winwin**

No day is too early for idiocy

**Zwoo**

Tru dat

**injun**

Guys 

I need your help right now?

**TY**

Are you okay junnie?

**10**

BABY WHAT HAPPENED

Say it and we will complies

That include burying a body

**Taro**

What’s wrong jun?

Again, hyung, it's too early...

**TY**

Ten no

**winwin**

Ten yes.

**injun**

Anyone that is free today...

Can y’all come to my house? Like right now?

**Zwoo**

It's there something wrong jun??

**injun**

I need a pregnancy test.

No, i need like 10

**10**

It's not funny, Renjun.

**winwin**

Please tell me you’re joking

**injun**

Or 15

On second thought, buy all the pregnancy tests that you can find.

Please

**winwin**

Oh no, he’s dead serious

**TY**

I'm on my way

**Zwoo**

Oh my god.

**Taro**

Junnie… you’re not sayin-

**injun**

Imma be waiting in my toilet puking my guts out thank you guys.

**winwin**

15 minutes

**taro**

on the run

**10**

Are you sure junnie?

Like you’re not just sick or anything?

**injun**

I’m one month late.

**Zwoo**

I’ll bring your favorite congee and vitamins for you

and beer for us. 

**injun**

And ice cream

**Zwoo**

Of course, And ice cream as well. 

**TY**

That would be great woo

And Hang in there baby

**10**

Fuck

**injun**

Yeah, fuck. 

  
  


“Guanheng ge, Xuxi ge. You can go to campus now.”

its sunday now, but his twin brothers are always busy. Xuxi, who are in the university basketball team have to attend their daily practice and Guanheng, being a weirdo as he is, has taken a bioengineering major and practically lives in the campus lab.

Xuxi and Guanheng frowned at the same time. “And leaving you to die in your own puddle of puke? Oh hell nah.” Xuxi exclaimed while Guanheng nods firmly, making Renjun more irritated than before.

Xuxi should Be fucking grateful that Renjun doesn't have the energy (and the nose) to smack the hell out of him.

“Jungwoo hyung, Taeyong hyung and the rest of the O’s are coming to visit. It’s better you two to stay clear.” Renjun explained. Xuxi and Guanheng made some disapproving noises but Renjun continued to talk. “I think the sickness is because of the hormones as well _gege_. so it's better for me treated by another O’s than my panicky beta and stinky alpha brother” by the firmness of Renjun's voice he doesn't accept rebuttal really, but both Xuxi and Guanheng aren’t getting persuaded and remain unmoving.

Then, last resort it is.

“Please Xuxi _ge_ ? Guanheng _ge_ ? I swear i feel better” definitely a lie, he feel as shitty as before, but you know what they say… a man gotta do what a man gotta do. “and I need another O’s to check on me. So pretty please _gege_??” Said Renjun with his small voices and some pout here and there. Because he knows, that is his brothers ultimate weakness. 

Both his older brother sighed at the same time, Then they nods.

“But Promise to keep us updated on the group chat yeah?” Said Guanheng with a tinge of worriness in his voice.

Renjun smiled. “Pinky promise.”

They can’t resist Renjun on normal days, so sick days are easy peasy.

And That omega card always worked. 

* * *

Taeyong, like a mother hen he is, is the first one to come. With bottles and bottles of pocari and a bunch of test pack. He scurries to assist Renjun who immediately puking his guts out in the kitchen sink after opening the door for him.

Jungwoo came as fast as he could, bringing the goods; ice cream per Renjun request, beer, snacks and most importantly congee and vitamins for omegas who were in need of doping.

Then panicked Shotaro and sicheng, also bought a lot of test pack. While Taeyong heated the porridge that Jungwoo bought.

Ten comes last, but like a fucking diva he is, he come in style with a fuck ton of test pack and medicines for either pregnant omega or for an upset stomach. He’s ready for anything really.

“If its a pregnancy scare again like ten used to have back in the year two then lunch on me.” Said sicheng while ten throwing some of Renjun's moomin plushies at him.

“Hey!! It's ONE TIME! ONE FUCKING TIME!” 

Taeyong then, while casually drinking his milk, put the fuel to the damn fire. “remember that stupidly handsome jock jackson wang? Oh and remember when you and johnny explore his so callled dark-“ ten screeched cutting taeyong short , making renjun wants to rethink his life choice.“OKAY SEX DEPRIVED SAINTESS NO NEED TO SPILL THE TEA HERE! THIRD TIMES A CHARM!!” Ten then opened a can of beer, marking the beggining of his ‘daily day drinking’ while Taeyong does his victory dance. “Those times are really a wild time for you, babe.” Jungwoo commented while opening those pregnancy test packs for Renjun. 

Renjun sighed desperately at Sicheng's word. “If its really a pregnancy scare i’m going to treat all of you at the bar, really.”

Then in he go to the bathroom to piss some sticks.

While the commotion in his room is somewhat calmed down, Renjun takes a deep breath. Nervous is an understatement, he’s fucking terrified right now.

He’s only 21, turning 22, it's a big responsibility to have pups at such a young age. He’s not even graduated from the university, if he does get pregnant.. he is too young for this shit.

But, his brothers raised no quitter. Time to face the truth. 

In stick numero uno there’s a Two lines.

And in stick number two there's a smile and words that says 'pregnant!'

Renjun breathed shakily, he even didn't realize he held his breath while pissing the test.

“Holy shit balls.” 

“Is it another pregnancy scare or the real thing?” Ten exclaimed, which wakes Renjun up from his trance.

_Oh ten hyung, it’s definitely not a pregnancy scare. With three more sticks that he’d been peeing on as evidence, he's pretty fucking sure._

“Renjun-ah?? can you hear us??”

_Should he get more sticks just to make sure?_

“Renjunnie?? Are you okay??” 

_He should, it doesn’t hurt him to piss some more does it._

"okay, he's taking too long just to piss on some stick" said ten after he empties his beer can, mind you, it's only half past 10 in the morning. "Injunnie!! you done yet??"

There’s Still no answer from Renjun. 

Okay, now they’re getting worried.

Jungwoo asked once more “Renjun? Do you need me to come??? Are you o-“

“–Can i get 5 more sticks please??” Renjun's voice sounds so shaky, and it's making the four omegas more concerned than ever.

“Do you need anything other than that sweetie?” Asked Taeyong, he literally can feel the anxiety and the fear from Renjun.

“No.. um–maybe another pocari or water? Just to make me piss like the Niagara falls? Again?.. please?”

speechless at Renjun's word, The four of them just look at each other. while Shotaro is delivering the goods to Renjun, ten whispered “Its the fucking real thing then holy mother of god.”

Nobody commented on ten’s choice of words, they stayed silent while waiting for Renjun to come out from the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear, xuxi and guangheng nickname in here are lucas and hendery. so they can be called both.


	2. Positive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can do this. 
> 
> This is not the end of the world, he's not a quitter nor a coward. 
> 
> but later, renjun found out its harder (no pun intended) than he expected.

Renjun is a very responsible person, the most responsible in his circle after Taeyong, Kun and doyoung, even more responsible than his three big brother (yes, he has one more who’s already have his own little family)

Afterall, growing up with little to no parent interactions ( both his parents died in the plane crash when he was little with only his brothers to protect and raise him) giving him the sense of responsibility and determination. And also, not to be a bother. 

But this? This is a responsibility on a whole new level, a baby, a pup, he is literally carrying a living creature inside his body.

-and the other father of the pups or the sperm donor aka the alpha who has the super sperm doesn't have the slightest idea.

_Oh he so fucked._

Even he doesn’t know who the exact person has knocked him up What the fuck??.

It's coming to his senses now, all the shit that he will be going through. He doesn’t know yet, _they_ don't know yet. And yes, _they_ , as in multiple. four alpha’s. 

Yeah. Renjun spend his last heat with Four Alpha in the course of 6 days of his heat. 

You see.. in general, heat its fucking unbearable. with or Without someone to accompany you. 

for Renjun's case, his heat hit. Hard. And I mean _hard,_ literally and figuratively. It's Not like a punch in the gut like people used to describe heat, for him it's more like bazooka-ed in the everywhere kinda feeling.

but if you do have someone to spend your heat with, it will hurt less and plus, someone is taking care of you when you couldn't

He’s been in suppressant since he presented as an omega and had his first heat when was 15 and it's taking a toll on his body, when the suppressant started to fail on him, his four alpha best friends started to help him during his heat.

Which alpha friend you may ask? Since there are twenty-two batshit crazy wolfies in his circle. And yeah, Renjun doesn't really have a big circle of close friends. But they’re enough, twenty-two of them, For now.

Well, he’s going to address this shit with them, because the half of the blame is to be laid on either four of them. 

He breathed slowly and then exhaled deeply. 

_He can do this._

_This is not the end of the world._

His brother raised no quitter, and no coward as well. So he will have this conversation sooner or later. Whether he dread it or not.

_But can he?_

Forty five minutes, three big bottles of pocari and a lot of overthinking episodes later, Renjun comes out from his bathroom.

“Positive, all 18 of them.” Is the first thing that Renjun said when he got out.

The room is still in dead silent, until Taeyong broke the silence. “Are you okay?”

“...no?” Renjun answered, they figured, Renjun fruity citrus scent turned sour each second now.

Taeyong frowned “You’re overwhelmed? Is that right?” 

then Renjun sniffles. “Ye-yeah.”

“Want a hug?” Just right after Taeyong offered Renjun jumped right into Taeyong embrace. Shotaro, sicheng and ten coos while Jungwoo joins Taeyong comforting Renjun by soothing his back. “Hey Renjun, if you don't mind, do you want to go to gynecologist jun? You don't have to answer now.” Said Jungwoo, still soothing Renjun’s back while the said man is still in Taeyong embrace.

At first they thought Renjun was asleep, because he did not respond immediately. But after sometime Renjun nods. “Owkay.” He said drowsily. “I need to know further as soon as possible anyway.”

“How about I get you an appointment at my sister's gynecologist junnie? She’s great and also one of my mentor for last semester. It's just downtown, one station after our uni.” 

Renjun nods “That would be great.”

“Okay i’ll set you up as soon as there is an empty spot for you.”

* * *

It turns out, what he need after his episode being in a mess of overwhelmed and intense anxiety is a nap (and a little bit medicine courtesy of jungwoo the med student)

Renjun gets one and a half hour nap before Ten wakes him up for a late lunch.

“Wake up jun! It's already past lunch time!” While sitting roughly, waking renjun up in the process.

Renjun grunts “do you have no regard for a sick and ‘possibly’ pregnant person?”

“Nope!” Answered Ten with a sounding ‘p’,then he continued to prattling renjun “According to my sources, you haven’t eaten since yesterday. So It’s feeding time, my little nestling.” 

“I’m not a fucking bird, ten hyung.” Said Renjun, while he stretched his body and finally got out of the bed.

“glad the snarky renjun that i know are back.” Ten smiled so wide its making renjun a tiny bit scared “welcome back my child”

“If i’m your child then congratulations father, you’re becoming a grandfather.” Renjun answered with a deadpan tone. 

in which Ten blatantly refuse “Oho no way in hell you’re going to see me being a grandfather at the age below 45.” Renjun grins at that, this his first sincere smile after all this ordeal happened. “Doubt it.” he said then he followed ten out. 

Now they are huddled in the living room while waiting for Jungwoo back from his trip to the nearest pharmacy and waiting for the food delivery man to arrive with their chicken (and more beer for them because they had a hunch that they probably need it)

“SO!” ten claps his hand, bringing all the attention to him. “Time to address the elephant in the room! any idea who the sperm donor is jun?”  
“TEN!” taeyong exclaimed. “This is not the time to ask that to Renjun!”

Renjun inhales. “Yeah… about that…” he drawled.

Sicheng whistled “oh boy…”

“Renjun…” taeyong gritted. “Babie.. Can you please at least tell us who accompanied you during your last heat??”

“um... Mark–”

“Okay… never thought i will see the light where mark–”

“–And donghyuck, and Jaemin...and Jeno as well.” renjun continued, making shotaro jaw dropped and Taeyong thunked his head on the wall behind him distressed while Ten screams “ATTA BOY!!”

Sicheng just stares at them in wonder, just questioning his sanity and the reason why he’s friends with them.

Jungwoo, who’s just got back from the pharmacy to buy a more suitable medicine for a sick pregnant omega, immediately puzzled with all the ruckus that happened. 

Coming home to a stressed taeyong, sicheng in a trance-like state and a very exuberant ten is a normal everyday thing to him, but not on this very occasion. Especially Not when Renjun puking his portion of liquid in the trash bin while shotaro soothing his back.

“Is there something that i’ve missed?” Jungwoo asked while he put his purchase and his stuff on the table.

“GUESS WHO FUCKED WITH FOUR ALPHA AT THE SAME TIME???! THAT'S MY BOY RIGHT HERE!!”

“Wha-what?” Jungwoo choked and spluttered. Thank god he’s already put his stuff on the table. then he sets his eyes on Renjun.

Renjun, who _-thank god-_ stopped retching but still clutching the trash bin like his life depends on it, just smiled tiredly (and with a sense of guilt)

Just when Jungwoo wants to interrupt, the bells from the door in the Huang's apartment rings.

Shotaro then quickly stood up. “Oh! The chicken is here!” Then he rushed into the front door.

“I’ve got so many things to say.” Jungwoo finally said while he unpack some medicine for Renjun to drink.

“Just say it over the food later” suggested sicheng which made Jungwoo nod his head agreeing with sicheng's suggestion. “Yeah, I needed the beer anyways.” _And a smoke, but not with A pregnant friend around._

“I know you planning a smoke, kim jungwoo” accused sicheng, which is true. “you’re a motherfucking doctor to be for god sake! No smoking until the end of the week! You promised!” 

_Aw, shucked_. 

Taeyong sighed tiredly “lets just eat, i’ll heat renjun’s food.”

“You know the consequences fucking with 4 alphas, baby!” Said Ten while feeding Renjun his congee. Jungwoo nodded at Ten’s word, Like a med student he proceeds with some scientific explanation; “ four times more cum, 4 times more prone to pregnancy!”

Renjun choked, while ten laughed like a hyena.

“Well i think... it's worth the risk, junnie.” Said Shotaro, trying to console Renjun.

Renjun scoffed at that “Thank you for consoling me taro, but its not fucking working” 

Shotaro just smiled cheerfully “You’re welcome!” 

“Oh, and renjun? I managed to snag you a spot for ob/gyn check up tomorrow afternoon at 4pm. How’s that sound for ya?” Jungwoo informs while he’s chewing his piece of chicken. “Or Should i re-schedule? I can accompany you there if you want” 

“Tomorrow sound perfect, I should really tackle this shit as soon as possible anyway.”

“That's my boy.” Exclaimed Ten like a proud parent. 

Again, Renjun scoffed at his friend's saying “Ten hyung, for the last time I am not your child. I’m fairly sure you’re not birthing me from your uterus 21 years ago”

Ten then raised his beer cans then counters Renjun’s words “Well, you will have one 9 months later so be fucking prepare.”

“CHITTAPHON I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IS NOT HOW YOU CONSOLE YOUR PREGNANT FRIEND!!” finally, Taeyong had it enough. “No offense renjun.”

Renjun chuckled. “None taken” 

"and Jungwoo hyung? if you can accompany me tommorow that would be great."

_whatever happens, I think imma be alright. with these weirdos over here Helping and taking care of me._

* * *

  
  


The next day, thank god for whatever medicine that Jungwoo buys because it worked like a miracle. Renjun still gets nauseous, but he’s not puking all over and definitely better than yesterday. 

But he did skipped a class because it collided with the doctor appointment. 

And coincidentally, its the class that he shares with one of the four -oh my god he can't believe he’s saying this- daddies candidates for the pup. 

**Nana**

Jun-ah~ dont forget we have class at 3.40

Im in the third to last row! Come quickly im all alone :(((

Injuuuuun you coming late??

You’re not the type to ditch the class especially to ditch alone and not with your bestie TT.TT

Renjun are you okay??

  
_Missed call at 3.55_

Junnie I'm kinda worried, call me when you see the message okay?

Hey junn lucas said that you’re sick for the past few days? An upset stomach? Why didn't you tell me?? ヽ( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)ﾉ

**Injunnie**

Sorry, kinda busy not throwing up.

But yeah I'm kinda sick? Can you take a note for me or inform me is there any assignment or quiz

**Nana**

THANK GOD YOU’RE ALIVE

Im this close to form a search group to find your dead body

**Injunnie**

Oho trust me i’d rather be dead

**Nana**

But what about me :((((( i'm gonna be so disappointed and sad

**Injunnie**

Well hope you’re not gonna feel that in the next couple days

**Nana**

???

But you’re okay right? 

**Injunnie**

Def feeling Better than yesterday

“On behalf...Mr. Huang?? Doctor Bae is ready to see you!” 

“Yes, Huang renjun?? Jungwoo asks then the nurse nods. Jungwoo then nudge at renjun sides. “You wanna go inside alone or want me to accompany you?”

Renjun smiles, try to assure jungwoo. “I’ll be fine hyung, thanks for being here with me.” Renjun then stands up.

  
  


**Injunnie**

Gotta go now

**Nana**

Get well soon! I’ll be waiting for youuuu

  
  


The doctor, dr. Bae joohyun, is unbelievably beautiful. 

And undeniably detailed as well. 

From his medical track record, the type of contraception he takes, to the type he had been sleeping with. she ask them all. 

“So you’re rechecking too see if you’re really pregnant or not correct? And to check the excessive nausea as well? ”

“Yes doctor.”

“And was this planned or-?”

 _If this was planned, he sure he is not going to be with pups at the mere age of 21._ “No, unfortunately not doc.”

“May i know which type of partner that you have sexual interaction with?”

Renjun sighed, he should have thought that the doctor would have to ask this. “4 alphas, doctor”

he can see that Dr. Bae are definitely surprised and taken aback “I’m sorry?”

“Four alphas, at the same heat cycle usually. because of my severe heat symptoms i spend my heat with them. The last heat was just three months ago, I also spent time with them.”

She seems stunned, but she’s a pro indeed. “Okay, everybody experiences different things if it comes to heat. I think that's all for the data. Ready for the ultrasound Mr. Huang?”

Renjun forced himself to smile “ready as i ever be doc”

* * *

“Congratulations Mr. Huang, you're 9 week pregnant with 3 healthy pups.”

_what. the. actual. fuck?_

“Holy mother fucking cheese balls, 3 pups doctor!?”

The doctor just smiled “Yes mr. huang 3 active and healthy pups.”

_Three?_

  
Renjun already prepared his mind body and soul for the ‘congratulations your pregnant!’ thingy, since the scare already in the beginning ( he’s an over analyzer okay? He is that type of person that must be ready with all kind of stuff)

 _not single pup, not even twins but_ _Three pups??_

_it's going to be harder than he thought is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still rooting the same daddy candidate??  
> well, put your choice in the comment. and maybe they'll be choosen by our lovely renjun!
> 
> any kind of appriciation and critiques also welcomed! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	3. the million dollar question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun will finally meet them. the 'candidates'  
> well, he meet them almost everyday.  
> but after news? this is either gonna be just fine or go down the drain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any typo or anything english is not my first language so bear with me!

Scoring 3 puppies in one shot? With a (still) unidentified _other_ father? Not something that he thought he would experience in this life. 

He’s more fucked than he already thought he did. no pun intended.

So all in all, His first ob/gyn visit was definitely traumatizing. 

It went great, all went well. 

But definitely traumatizing, traumatizing as hell.

Especially the asking for DNA paternity test part, thank god dr. Bae is very understanding and very attentive as fuck. 

“ _Do you have any other questions Mr. Huang?”_

_“...do you conduct a DNA test for unborn babies?..”_

He remembered the doctor's face just got brighter. _“Yes of course! If you choose to have the invasive testing you can do it between the 14 week throughout the 20 weeks of your pregnancy. I do have to remind you though it is quite risky both for you and for the babies as well. Especially for you because you have a lot of congenital disease that can cause complications to your pregnancy.”_ The doctor explained very seriously. 

Renjun feels all of the color leaving his face for good.

And apparently the doctor is not finished yet

“ _You also have a hereditary condition which is hyperemesis gravidarum as i explained to you before, that is why you’re so sensitive to some strong pheromones and experiencing a very bad case of vomiting and nausea”_ Dr. Bae continue to explained more carefully to his pregnancy status, more from the risk, the side effects, the mentality that Renjun will face in the future during the pregnancy, the obstacle and also many things that he needs to avoid to make sure his pups healthiness, and Renjun continue to curse to himself because now he can’t just drink his pregnancy away like he planned.

“I Just want to make sure if you really want to commit with your pregnancy Mr huang. because you are still a young omega so I strongly suggest to be more relaxed and try to not carry all the burdens by yourself, okay Mr. Huang ?” asked the doctor patiently, she still looks kind and gentle, but Renjun feels the undertone of her warning quite clear in the air. “But You can always change your mind. I know this isn’t easy.”

But then again, it's the doctor's last words that stuck with him. “I Really hope to see you again Mr. Huang Renjun.” 

Its normal for others to think that he’s gonna get rid of it. 

You know, _it_ as in, The pups.

He can bet his entire fortune Not only the doctor thought of it, his Omega’s circle also thought that He’s going to get rid of the pup.

Hell, even Himself already planned to get rid of the pups the second that damned stick has two lines on it. 

and his brothers? his three overprotective, mollycoddle and Alpha (well and one beta but Guangheng level of protectiveness literally the same as the other two alpha’s) brothers? oh, he even doesn't want to imagine it. he doesn't want to imagine their thought and demeanor when they know their only Omega little brother is pregnant, let alone their thought and reaction when they know Renjun want to get rid of the baby that they don't even know yet.   
yeah, nope.   
  


It just makes sense you know? He’s only 21, barely legal and (supposedly) had a bright future ahead of him. A baby will only be a hindrance for him to take on the world.

But when the doctor said that he have 3 babies growing on his belly, his heart plummeted. Renjun is so stunned to see the picture that his doctor passed to him on the table. It’s his babies first ultrasound.

And just then he realized, It's 3 lives he’s carrying right now, his own blood on top of that. He even doesn’t have the heart to think again if he is going to get rid of them or not.

No matter who the other father is, He’s the one who’s nurturing them and carrying them for 7 more months.

  
  


Whilst waiting for his prescribed medicine and vitamins, Renjun makes up his mind.

“I’m gonna keep them.” said Renjun with finality, just to himself. “Whether everyone gonna like it or not, whether one of those 4 idiots gonna take responsibility or not, I'm going to keep the pups.”

Jungwoo, who's beside him the whole time and not commenting one bit just smiled. 

“Wanna see the picture Jungwoo hyung?” Offers Renjun that wakes Jungwoo up from his trance. “I could use another insight from a doctor to be.” Then he smiled tiredly.

Jungwoo looked at the usg copy that renjun gave to him for a long time, maybe 15 minutes or more? he doesn't count. he rather occupied by examining the picture in his hand

he know he’s still in the fourth year of med school and he’s still not in the residency program yet so he doesnt know a lot of shit. 

But this… is this what he thinks it is?“Renjun tell me, are you carrying one more pup?” He ask very carefully.

Renjun nods, “three actually. Three pups” he says while Jungwoo involuntary sighed. 

But renjun just smiled crookedly “I know right?”

“But they are healthy right?” Jungwoo asks, Renjun nods for the second time.

“Yeah, but the doctor said i have this condition called _hyperemesis gravi-something._ Tha-“

Jungwoo eyes widen. jungwoo then cuts Renjun's words “HG?? as in _hyperemesis gravidarum??”_ god why this kid got so much on his plate. _“_ Oh no. _._ So that's why you’re vomiting so much.”

And again, he nods _._ Renjun seems so gloomy and distracted, he seems like he had a lot in mind (and he did).

 _‘oh you poor thing’_ jungwoo mused. “you know what? Maybe I’m not a doctor yet. But i will be there if you need me alright?”

Renjun forced a smile. “Thank you hyung, it means a lot really.” But it’s an honest one.

  
  


* * *

When Renjun got home, the first thing that he think is 'how the hell i'm gonna tell them that they are officially candidates for Renjun's baby daddy?'

ew, sounds like an E! television show. coming up soon on Huang Renjun's life. 

Well, he is not the type of person that evading the issues and just get it on with live. he's the type to immediately take on the problem and formulate all the possibilities that can happened. 

Renjun sighed. he's just gonna do the way when he want to start to confront an issue, just tackle the issue with what you usually do. 

but tommorow. because today? nu-uh, his mental capacity are now full. he's gonna eat a tub an ice cream, eat the take out that he buy with Jungwoo and sleep.

**MARKmeinyourheart**

Hey jaemin said you’re skipping class? That is not like you at all.

call me when you get better okay jun?

_today_

**MARKmeinyourheart**

You’re sick jun? Why dont u tell me? Why lucas and hendery doesn't say anything?? 

Oh wait, it's hell week so everyone’s busy, but still :(

**Injunnie**

First of all please change your username first, it hurts my eyes dumbass

Secondly, yeah. But i'm better now.

**MARKmeinyourheart**

This is like the 100 times you told me that Well sorry smartass but i think it looks cute.

Glad to hear that, u dont get sick a lot u know.

**Injunnie**

I know, on the contrary you got sick all the time 

**MARKmeinyourheart**

O yeah remember in 3 grade when i got measles then you also got it too because of me? 

Ah Good times.

**Injunnie**

Good time my ass, i have to sit around doing nothing while you have playstation in your room 

Anyway

You busy? Still got final?

**MARKmeinyourheart**

Nope, all done.

**Injunnie**

How bout the others?

**MARKmeinyourheart**

jeno’s all done too. Jaemin told me he still got one last test while donghyuck is here making me insane because he’s doing his paper here because of the wifi.

Why? 

Is it that time of the year?

**Injunnie**

No. 

but i do have something to talk with you guys tho.

Can you go inform jeno then? I’ll text jaemin. 

I'll be at your apartment afternoon, 5pm.

**MARKmeinyourheart**

Okay??? 

I already texted Jeno, he’s at the gym as always. 

It's everything alright jun?

  
  


Renjun sighed, then he proceeds to text Jaemin to come to Mark and Jeno sharing apartment (they also share it with 2 other alpha is his circle, Johnny Suh and Nakamoto Yuta), which jaemin responded immediately with only an emojis, a lot of thumbs ups and some eggplant and a peach.

why don't they have a group chat again? Ah yeah, Renjun objected to the idea because he already had too much. 

* * *

and now, he will finally meet them. well, he meet them almost everyday. but after news? this is either gonna be just fine or go down the drain. 

here we go, He's not gonna chickened out. it's not a trait of a Huang, and definitely not like him. 

_“Hey, you okay? You seems quite out of it, want me to take you back later? Or do you want to stay the night? oh? what's the jar for? you bring cookies again?”_

His Childhood and first friend in South Korea, which is also a foreigner and a kindhearted dumbass who has been there for him from the beginning, jack of all trades, Mark lee. 

_“Hello problem child, Thank god you’re alive. i’m this close to build a new clones of you even though its not gonna be as troublesome as you tho”_

His annoying but will not trade it for the world ride or die best friend from junior high school and Will actually kills a man for him when he asks him to, Lee -full of shit- Donghyuck.

_“Junnie~ how dare you to leave me alone in the history of classical art class it’s physically hurting me!!”_

His lunatic High school Classmate who chose a double degree in both nursing and photography at the same time, his faculty mate, his soulmate (jaemin words not his) and an extraordinary weirdo, Na jaemin.

_“Im here, i'm here. Sorry I'm late, the gym was so packed and I didn't realize the time. Do not worry though i already took a shower so i don't stinked up the room”_

-and lastly one of mark’s roommate which turns into his University bestie since day 1, gym junkie who does plank while studying for the finals, smiles like an angel but have a body built like a bear and have a looks that actually can kill you but actually a softie, Lee Jeno.

They simply fuck because all of them enjoy sex and doing it with your best friend at that time—in context of helping each other out, you know Renjun with his severe heats and the alpha’s with them ruts—seems like not a bad idea. And if their fucking turns out bad they all could just laugh it off and forget, but turns out Renjun thought it is one of the best fuck that he can ever feel so he’s not ashamed to wanting that they keep repeating their activity. 

Only now, he is concerned. Him? Having a child? Correction, 3 childrens? With the four of them being the possible father? 

“So what’s up junnie? The dumbass said that you got something to talk about?” Ask Donghyuck while Mark looks at him displeased, jaemin and jeno just giggled.

“Well, i’m…” _okay, he's freaking out right now_. "i'm....um.." _why the words wont come out??_

he can feel the worried look upon him. "are you going to heat jun? want us to help you again?" donghyuck asks. "your scent smell different jun."  
 _he smell different? that's new. could be donghyuck the other father since he the one who pin point his changing scent?_

then Jeno frowns, he disagree with donghyuck "no, no it's not Renjun's usual heat scent." _wait, Jeno can smell the change too?_

"well, what do you smell then?"

"now you pointed that out..." jaemin drawls, _wait jaemin can smell it too?_ "i can still the smell your refreshing fruity citrusy scent, but there is this hint of milkyness on it.." 

then mark nods, _fuck? he can also smell it too? so everyone can smell it? "_ is there anything wrong jun?" this tone, this tone of mark's already so familiar for him. 

oh, mark already figure it out. as expected, mark knows him long enough that even in his slight change of scent or in his behavior mark knows something not right. 

then, is go time? "i'm now....i'm with..." _f_ _uck, why he’s so nervous?_ “I’m...pregnant.”

They all fall into stunned silence.

“Im sorry what?” donghyuck is the first to break the silence.

"Are you sure?” then Mark asked cautiously.

He already knew this was going to happen, so he grabs the obnoxious black jar that he brings and dumps all Pregnancy tests he had piss on. All 18 of them in its glorious two stripes.

“At this point I'm pretty sure, but if you want I can piss some more right here right now” Renjun said whilst the four alphas just stared at Renjun then at the scattered test packs. The four of them are still silent, waiting renjun to continue his explanation “So yeah… I’m pregnant. I went to the doctor yesterday and she confirmed it.”

Too add the shock, Then renjun shows a piece of paper, which is the sonogram that he had taken before at the ob/gyn. He put in the top of the scattered test pack and Mark, who's in the middle, grabs the picture.

Its a funny sight really, to see four big alpha boys huddled together and looking down to now pictures on mark’s hand. If it not a tense situation, Renjun will laugh out loud.

Renjun is already stretched his hands out again to take the picture back from mark when The four Alphas suddenly lift up their head at the same time. 

"three pups” inform Renjun between the scrutiny of the four alphas. “whoever between you guys who impregnates me has a super sperm for sure."

“So you’re pregnant.” Jaemin said, addressing the obvious, Renjun slowly nod. trying to stay calm.

Renjun can feel it in his guts. he need to stay calm. 

-here comes the million dollar question..

“But who’s the daddy?”

okay fuck this. he cannot stay calm. 

“I DONT FUCKING KNOW OKAY!!!?!??!” Renjun screamed whilst scrambled to his feet quickly the four alphas who’s in front of him immediately standing up and being cautious and keeping renjun from falling. “I CAN ASSURE YOU 100% IT IS BETWEEN 4 OF YOU BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE DONE IT WITH YOU GUYS“ 

"calm down jun calm down" said jeno. 

"I TRIED THIS WHOLE TIME BUT NOW I CAN'T!!!" Then, Renjun started wellup and full on freaking out “I JUST FOUND OUT THREE DAYS AGO AND I'M TRYING TO NOT HAVE A MENTAL BREAK DOWN BUT GUESS WHAT?? ACCORDING TO THE OBGYN PREGNANCY CAN FUCK UP YOUR HORMONE LIKE THAT SO IF ONE YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS OR YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN YOU CAN GO TO HELL” 

In his periperal vision, he can see the feel the worried looks in the four alpha eyes. Hell, he can even smell their heavy, worried and a bit of panic scent.

but the scent of them calmed him down.

“renjun” someone called Him, he think its jeno? Yeah. The scent of heavy musk clouding him. Its jeno. “I need you to calm down okay?”

breath in, breath out. he can do this shit.

“You done?” jeno asked. “Breath jun, breath”

“Yes" renjun answered after regaining his senses.   
then the room fell silence again. 

  
“it’s okay if you don’t want it. Any of you, really.” Renjun says with finality. “Even _i_ don't know who the father is, so Feel free to go.”

Then Jaemin turns around and goes away without saying anything. 

_ah Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the soon to be daddies are finally here! And uh oh, jaemin’s tapping out.  
> still rooting for your choices of ' the candidates'?


	4. The answers, some of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Huang Renjun’s life now. Full of drama, full of tears and... full of puking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my english as it is not my first language!

After the dramatic move from Jaemin, Renjun honestly doesn't know what to do now. 

“Anyone else?” He asks while trying to stay calm and looking anywhere but the rest of three in front of him.

Trying is the key word. Even he himself can feel the shakiness in his own voice.

“You know Renjun..it takes two to tango.” says Jeno breaking the silence “in this case, it took five of us. Which technically in the real tango it's not possible because all them crowded legs and hands, but you get what I meant right?”

Then silence again. 

“Oh, nojam…. i sure do hope if there is your pup in Renjun, they don't have your sense of humor.” Donghyuck snickered. “Your joke is so dry, I'm dehydrated now.”

“well, to have my sense-of-humorless child would definitely better than to have your little incarnate running around.” Jeno countered, then he shivered. “I just got goosebumps just imagining it.”

While Mark sighed. “Can you guys stop? We are in a situation here?” as always, he’s the leader when things get outta hand.

Renjun chuckled, he cannot help it. to see his friends' usual dynamic. even in a situation like this his friends do not change.

And he feels thankful for that. 

He still lowered his head though. Not wanting to look at the three remaining alphas. But thanks to them he is not as tense as before. 

“Hey Jun? We’re not going anywhere okay?” Mark says softly. “At least I'm not.”

“Me too. I'm not gonna to leave you behind. Not ever” said Donghyuck. “Junnie? Look at us please?”

Then Renjun came to look at the three of them in the eyes.

and when he met their eyes, all the three alphas, he can see the seriousness in their eyes. and the determination as well.

“Renjun, i’m serious. We know that all of us have contributed to the project that is growing your belly right here right now” said Jeno while Donghyuck wails ‘stop the jokes i cannot stand it!’ Then Jeno continues. “And just so you know, I’m going to support you and help you out okay?” Jeno then smiles, his usual eye smiles are back. “And the fact I know you the latest, it doesnt change my decision. You’re still my friend, pregnant or not. With my pups or not”

Oh wow, Renjun got misty eyed from that. He’s not the type who's sensitive at words but yeah. That was… wow. 

and to hear Jeno saying that kind of stuff....

He thinks he doesn't need another man (or woman, he’s not picky) and he is an independent omega. 

But having to know someone willing to care for you seriously when you thought you’re its… is an otherworldly feeling.

  
  


“...okay then..you can cop out whenever you feel like it tho” Said Renjun which makes all the three alpha’s frowned but they didn’t say anything. “And if you have any questions or anything just ask. I will answer it as best as I could”

“Then...Can i touch your belly?” Donghyuck asked Renjun carefully. “It's okay if you don't wanna.”

Renjun nods “yeah but you will not feel anything just yet. I'm only in my first trimester”

Then Donghyuck gently put his hand on Renjun stomach “Its sure getting pudgy though” he said. 

“Im going to fucking murder you lee donghyuck” renjun grumbled. 

Donghyuck grins. “Hey that’s prickly Huang Renjun that i know!”

After Renjun answers all the questions that the three alphas shoot at him. Mark and Jeno ask him to stay the night. But he refused. He would rather sleep on his own mattress for now. A scent of multiple alpha’s (there’s two more alpha Who live in this apartment besides Jeno and Mark and his sensitive nose will not let him sleep) will hinder him from getting a good night's sleep.

Mark and Jeno keep persuading him but Renjun still stands on his choice.

Jeno then sighed in defeat. “Okay then. How will you get home? Want me to drive you home? I can borrow Hyungs Car? Or do you want us to hail a cab for you?”

Renjun shakes his head. “I can get a ride with Donghyuck?” he then answered. “You bought your motorcycle right?” he asks Donghyuck who’s beside him now. Donghyuck's house is the furthest, so he always rides his motorcycle anywhere and Donghyuck always says yes when Renjun wants to hitch his ride.

But this time, Donghyuck refused “There’s no way in hell I'm gonna take you on a ride with blackie now.” blackie as in Donghyuck’s overused black BMW G310GS motorcycle. “You’re now pregnant with 3 pups! Its fucking dangerous god dammit!”

Renjun frowned. “It's not even visible yet! It’s fine!” 

“No means no Renjun, if bad things happen when i drive it's 4 life that i take at the same time” donghyuck still persistent, “so, from now on no ride with blackie for you, baby mama.”

Mark, who stayed silent the whole time, then opened his mouth. “I’m going to walk you home then jun.”

“But I'll take the bus if Donghyuck refused to take me?”  
Mark raised one of his eyebrows. “Your point?”

* * *

Mark really walks Renjun's home, and by walking meaning that he will followed Renjun all the way to his house that is three stops away by bus. And yes, he is planning to get on the bus with renjun also. 

Renjun then breaks the silence after they part their ways with Donghyuck who's riding home “You don't have to walk me home just because I'm pregnant, Minhyung.” 

“It's been a long time since you called me by my Korean name.” Mark says with a small smile on his face. “And I walked you home because I wanted to, i needed the fresh air anyway.”

“Okay then suit yourself.” Renjun sighed, theres no way he can argue with a persistent alpha.  
  


Then the silence engulfed them once again.   
  


“...i’ll talk to Jaemin, you don't need to worry jun '' Mark offered, the small smile didn't disappear on his face. It seems like he doesn't want Renjun to worry about him.

Typical Mark 'Minhyung’ Lee, always thinks other before himself. 

But Renjun shakes his head. “I’ll meet him tomorrow anyway, we have the same class at 12.30 so if he’s willing to talk more then i’ll comply.”

When Mark wants to protest, Renjuns phone rings.

Saved by the bell, thank god. 

“Who is it?” asked Mark while Renjun rummaged through his bag to find his phone.

“Jungwoo hyung” renjun answered after seeing the caller id. “he likes to remind me to take my vitamins and pills as he is the one who knows my whole condition now.”

“Answer it then. But in front of me.” 

Renjun looked at Mark puzzled

“I'm also the pups possible father, right?” he said. “So answer it and put it on the loudspeaker so i can hear it too.” And, what's that an alpha commanding tone? Mark rarely used his alpha stance to others. Especially Renjun. 

So renjun is definitely perplexed by that for sure. But he still answered Jungwoo and put it on speaker under Mark command. He cannot argue with that, With Mark, Not with the robust oak and maple scent surrounding him. 

“Hey Jungwoo hyung whats up?” greet renjun, as normal as he can try to be. 

“Hey junnie! how are you feeling? Still feeling sick like crazy?” jungwoo asked, while Mark looked at him. 

“No, but nausea is persistent tho hyung.”

Jungwoo hummed “Are you alone now? “

Mark quickly nods and signaling to Renjun not to say anything about his presence.

“Yeah hyung..” Renjun lied. “I’m just in front of the convenience store next to my apartment. So what's the matter hyung?”

“So… i just met Jaemin.” 

Mark and Renjun looked at each other. They share the same question.

why the fuck Jaemin met Jungwoo just after he GTFO-ed Renjun after his announcement? 

“Jaemin?” Renjun asks back. He is really confused right now.

“Yeah, Jaemin phoned me like crazy and insisted on meeting me in person. He asked me all about your pregnancy, your medical conditions, how you handle it and all that jazz...that sort of stuff that a nurse asks”

“And you told him?” Renjun asks again. 

“Of course. We sat at the coffee shop for more than an hour. He looked so frazzled so I supposed you already dropped the bomb. He deserves to know ya’ kno? Him being one of your baby daddy candidates.” Jungwoo explains with a teasing tone at the end.

Renjun whines “Jungwoo hyung, stop.” 

“Hey! It's true!” Jungwoo laughed, but then his voice became serious. “Junnie, Jaemin fills me up on what happened, I know Jaemin leaves abruptly and without saying anything. You kn–“

“I understand Hyung, this is not for everyone and I know they would react differently. I just didn't predict that Jaemin would react so…”

“Strongly?”

“Yeah.” Breathed Renjun.

“Well, an alpha's primary traits it's to protect the one that is very near and dear to them” Jungwoo explains. “The second jaemin hears that you are with a child. I guess his brain just short wired and his inner alpha wants to do everything to protect you, and because he is in the medical field, he wants to know your condition fully from a medic point of view.” 

“Thank you hyung, really. I really appreciate it.”

“No worries baby, remember to take your pills and vitamins, and also eat a lot of healthy stuff. Your condition is not to be ignored jun. HG can be serious for you, it can harm you and the babies okay? I gotta go. See ya Junnie”

“Bye hyung.”

“So what is this HG all about jun?” Asked Mark the second Renjun ended his call with Jungwoo. “Jungwoo hyung said it can be harmful for you?”

“That is your first question?” Renjun asks Mark back. “Not Jaemin antics?”

“Yeah because you left that out when we asked you specifically about your condition.” Mark answered. “You always left the worse for the last. A typical huang renjun.” Then he sighed.

Renjun chuckled, feeling a little guilty for that “Well, HG or Hyperemesis gra-something, you can googled it, is what caused me to puke all over during my time with the pups in my belly. Is not _too_ serious... _i guess._ ” Renjun explained, he’s not too sure about the seriousness of his condition but for him so far so good. “I'll be fine if i take the medicine religiously.”

which he don't, he only takes them when he cannot bear the nausea. 

Why would you ask? 

Because, it is fucking expensive mind you.

Even when his parents left him with a sum of money, He’s sharing it with his three other brothers. He works on two part time jobs, and running on a partial scholarship. So he’s not exactly poor… but not rich either. 

And definitely not suitable for three pups. Yet. 

Mark hummed. “You can send the meds bills to me then jun.” oh now that is creepy, it's scares him. it's like Mark knows what he’s thinking.

Ah hell, he’s been friends with Mark for almost 18 years. Mark can read him as he can read Mark easily.

“I can afford it, minhyung.” renjun answered. “It is not even confirmed that you are the other father....so why bothe–”

“ I still want to take the responsibility.” Mark cuts Renjun’s word “And there’s still the possibility of me being their other father. So I want to partake.” then send him another smile, but this time it’s more honest, More open.

More vulnerable but... more confident. 

“And even when I am not the father of your pups that you’re carrying right now I am still going to support you and always be on your side. No matter what jun-ah. Remember that.”

Renjun don’t know whether the pregnancy hormones fucking him up or the build up from before or his heart starting to melts because of the alpha in front of him. He doesn't know, okay?

But that is the nicest thing to say to him in his current condition.

Renjun is taken aback on how Mark handled this issue.

He seems so...mature. 

18 years, eighteen fucking years he’s been friends with the nicest dumbass on the planet, he never sees this side of Mark. he’s always see Mark as a friend. But his views definitely changed the second Mark said those kind words. 

Then... Renjun bawls. 

“wha–hey– _fuck–_ Jun??” Mark then panicked when he saw teary eyed Renjun ”Are you okay? The pups okay? are you hurt? feeling unconfortable?” 

Renjun starts hiccuping while he wipes his tears with his long sleeve. 

Mark then started to ramble in english “ _oh shit.. jun? why are you crying?? oh jesus christ...What should i do?? Should I call an ambulance? are yo–”_

“Shu-shut up! I'm overwhelmed, yo-you idiot! Its the fucking ho-hormones!” renjun screams, making some people turn their heads toward them. “Why did you say that kind of shit now!! You dumbass! you're too good for your own good you know?? Ah fuck!” 

“I’m sorry??” Mark doesn't know what to say, based on his confused face. “But are you fine though???”

“..ye-yeah.” Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. “No-now buy me my pocari and egg sandwich” Renjun pointed to a convenience store just two building in front of them While Mark stare at him with amazement.

“All the stress making me hungry.” 

“You’re not talking bout Jaemin?” Renjun asks Mark while chewing his egg sandwich.

Mark decided to hail a taxi for Renjun since it is already late enough for a pregnant omega, so they are now eating in the seating area of the convenience store since Renjun doesn't need to hurry to catch the bus. 

After biting his corndog, Mark answers “Now i know the reason, i can sympathize quite a bit. But he’s still at fault for leaving abruptly like that.” The he take another bite.

“Well he is Na Jaemin tho.” Renjun said. “We know him since high school. He’s the kindest and caring person i’ve ever met but very unpredictable. Even when we have Guanheng Ge, Yuta hyung and Chenle as comparison.”

Mark chuckled, he nods. “tru, He is The Unpredictable lunatic Na Jaemin Who takes double degree in nursing and photography which makes no sense just because he has a lot of spare time.”

* * *

The next day, Renjun had one more reason for having a cold feet (both literally and figuratively because it's starting to get cold) for not attending the class. Besides the weather and the subject of course, because duh? Who even can comprehend a four hour study on the history of art? 

It’s Na Jaemin. 

Well, he already knows the reasoning behind the grand show of storming out by Jaemin but it doesn't settle well with Renjun if he doesn't hear from the person who did it. 

blame his now sensitive self, blame his hormone and all that shit that pregnant omega has to go through. 

But usually he’s not like this you know? He is the type who don’t give a fuck. But with three pups on the way now, things are starting to change.

And the most notable change because of his pregnancy?

His _very_ sensitive sense of smell. He’s just like a K9 dogs who can smell from a mile away and can pinpoint each aspect of odor and scent with a single whiff. 

“Donghyuck cut the crap” Renjun said, not bothering to look behind where Donghyuck wanting to surprise him but failed. “ i can fucking smell your stench from like a mile away”

Then He can feel Donghyuck move closer to him just by the intensity of the smell “Aww…. my babies know their daddy scent~”

Renjun scoffed “You don’t need to accompany me to the class Hyuck.” 

“We got the same time schedule and My class is literally just right upstairs of yours so chill.” Donghyuck answered after he snatched Renjun's sling bag for him to carry “And my initial intent is not being your company anyway.” 

Renjun eyes him sceptically “Then?? Why are you doing here?? Just To bring my bag then steal my chocolate in the side pocket that you’ve been eying for a long time?”

Donghyuck grabs Renjun's choco bar and puts it in his pocket. “This, and to beat the shit out of Jaemin.”

Renjun then sneers the alpha “You do realize you suck ass at beating someone right?” He pointed out. “Jeno bulky ass is a better choice than you for throwing mean punches.”

“Oh trust me, Jeno really wants this opportunity to punch some senses to Na Jaemin right here and right now But he has this important quiz until 1pm so Jeno will wait until you two finished your class, pick you up then..” donghyuck explains excitedly, then stares at Renjun with a mirth in his eyes “Ding! Ding! Ding! round 2!”

“He Doesn't do anything wrong, hyuck-ah” Renjun sighed. “And i don’t need a chaperone!” He exclaimed. 

Donghyuck looks at him part mad, part confused and part shocked “The fucker literally wimp out the second you said–“

“I'm not backing out.” Then Jaemin appears in front of them out of nowhere.

Talk about drama. Dramatic as Huang Renjun life can be.

“Oh? You’re here? Do you save me some seat Jaem?” Say Renjun as normal as he can be. Jaemin nods. “Yep. 3 rows from the back. I also bought you some pocari.”

Now that is sweet as fuck. Where does he know he needs that shit?

but when Renjun wanted to say thanks, Donghyuck saw an opportunity and punched Jaemin in the left cheek until the said person fell down, then Donghyuck kicked his stomach. _Hard._

_Holy fucking shit._

And Jaemin just accept the kick without a fight, he just curled up and takes donghyuk’s beating.

And another kick

“Hyuck! Stop!”

And another one, this one is particularly a hard kick. 

Fuck he cannot stand it. He cannot stand his friends' fight because of him.

“Lee Donghyuck!! I Said Fucking stop!!” He screamed, his voice echoes in the hallway, which is full of people. 

And now, they become the center of attention. Some even stopped to watch them. 

After all, it's midday and they are in the middle of the corridor for god sake! Just count on Lee-goddammit-Donghyuck to draw attention anytime and anywhere. 

And just seconds after Renjun screams at him. Donghyuck just backs out, gives Renjun's bag back, kisses Renjun in the forehead before Renjun knows it then leaves for his next class while yelling to Renjun to text him or Jeno when he’s done with the lecture.

Just like that, after all the shit happened in less than 5 minutes, Donghyuck left like nothing ever happened.

_The fuck. It happened so fast, what is going on?_

  
  


With a bruise starting to form on his cheek, Jaemin stands up, dusts his pants like nothing ever happens and smiles at Renjun while taking Renjun's sling bag. All while Renjun still standing dumbfounded. 

“Lets go to class shall we?” He said, voice strained. And Renjun can only nod.

  
  


Welcome to Huang Renjun’s life now. Full of drama.

  
  


During the class, all four hour of it, Jaemin didn't say anything about his episode yesterday or the incident at the corridor. The alpha just asks if he had taken his meds or is he feeling queasy and asking him from time to time if he wants to puke or not because Renjun knows his face doesn’t look good. 

Yeah, that pocari that Jaemin gave and the ice cream cake that he ate this morning for breakfast (don't blame Renjun, blame the pups and Guangheng who got an unlimited supply of ice cream cake from his part time job) doesn't settle well in his stomach. That’s for sure. and maybe the anxiety that he's having also can be the cause of his nausea? Or it’s The HG condition that he have?

what ever that is, he feel terrible.

But he’s hanging in there, he doesn't want to miss this class, because well, he already missed it for his first ob/gyn check up and he doesn't want to fail in 8 credit class. No way, not in this lifetime no. 

So after 4 hour of full torture and nightmare, the first thing that Renjun does after the class dismissed is to throw up what ever reside in his stomach. 

Well, except the babies of course.

ah, and don't forget Jaemin's watching.

oh and did Donghyuck said that Jeno will be there for him after class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahh, i'm heree! finals week are pain in the arse!  
> SO, i originally plan that this resolving phase is in one chapter but it is getting too long as i continue to write it so Jaemin and Jeno will have to wait!! 
> 
> so? still rooting for your current choices of Renjun's Baby daddy?
> 
> please do comment if you had any suggestion or some input! i really appriciate all the comment and kudos!


	5. The Rest of the answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days in on Renjun's pregnancy days diaries he has seen 2 murder attempt, a countless of vomiting, a lot of explaining to do and a lot food to inhaled. 
> 
> and it just getting started.

Jaemin has seen countless pregnant omegas before, he has 3 older siblings (one brother and two sisters) which all of them are an omega and already give birth to at least one pups. Not to mention he is a nursing student so by default He knows the symptoms and all kinds of things going with a pregnancy. 

He may be knowledgeable in terms of ‘omega Pregnancies’ but seeing it on the real life? Especially the said omega who’s pregnant possibly carrying his pups? It is another set of experience. 

So, it freaks the living hell out of him when he sees his best Friend and his possible baby carrier-daddy bent over a trash can pushing out all of the content inside his stomach. Jaemin hurriedly comes by The omega side with no idea how to handle the situation, hands awkwardly stroking Renjun's back worryingly and When the vomiting has ceased, he helps Renjun get on his feet, takes his bag from him to make it easier the omega and takes him to the nearest seat, then offers him a drink from his water bottle.

“You okay jun?” He asks while the omega accepts his water bottle and drinks all the contents.

Renjun grunts but then he nods “Yeah, it's normal for me nowadays jaem, guess the pups are not keen on what I eat for breakfast.” 

“Well… it is normal to feel nauseous on the first trimester. But what about your complication? 

“I guess Jungwoo hyung already told you bits about my pregnancy?” Renjun asked, jaemin only nodded as a response. “For the HG the doctor prescribed me some medicines. The meds are in my bag, they should reduce my nausea to a minimum.” he said while pointing to his bag on Jaemin's shoulder. “It's in my yellow pouch.”

As Jaemin rummages through his bag in search of his yellow pouch, Renjun feels something is not right. 

to be more exact, something doesn't smell right. 

The scent that he’s smelling right now, beside Jaemin’s nutty-ish coffee scent, a musky earthy scent with a hint of… a smokiness to it? Like tire’s are burning in the woods after the rain if it makes any sense? A scent so familiar but at the same time it's so different…

Jaemin stretched his hand towards Renjun while holding a couple of Renjun’s meds “I don't know which one but–”

“The fuck are you doing Na?”

Ah shit, not again.

He should have known. 

Jeno’s here and he is **_pissed_ **. 

So fucking pissed. 

Oh Renjun knows, the scent he’s smelling earlier? The reason why it is so familiar but he cannot recognize the scent is because he never, ever, seen and smell an Angry Lee Jeno. especially to his closest friend, Especially to Na Jaemin. 

You see, just like him and Mark or Donghyuck and Yangyang (shocking but not really), Jeno and Jaemin are childhood friends, they have been friends since elementary school. While they separated between junior and high school, they reunited again in university. and That is also one of many Reasons why Renjun can be so Close to Jeno in a short amount of time.

So too see Jeno being hostile like this to one of his bestest friends is a rare occurrence. 

Jeno glowered at jaemin suspiciously “get closer to renjun just one more step and I will snap your hands off , Na.”

And Jeno is dead serious, he really can break someone to pieces. Despite his ‘nice boy next door™’ appearance Jeno is an ex-Judo athlete. Apart from Mastering all the techniques in Judo he also has the strength of a bull (yep. Jeno are strong as fuck, no kidding) he can easily throws someone like a fucking rag doll and knock the daylight out of someone without breaking a sweat. 

Renjun is the living proof of the statement above. in their freshman year, Jeno is the one who literally punched the light out of some senior in their orientation week. This one senior verbally harasses Renjun over and over by calling him ‘omega whore’ for being in a group full of Alphas. Jeno barely got kicked out of the Uni in less than one week after the academic year started but, because of Renjun testimony ( Thank fuck omega rights in their University is one of the best in the country) the university council found him not guilty and gave the senior suspension instead. 

Surprisingly—and also to Renjun relief, Jaemin complied with Jeno’s command. He takes a step back away from Renjun after handing some of the medicines “Here to give a piece of your fist like donghyuck, jeno?” ask jaemin back “At first i really do wonder why the fuck you guys sent Donghyuck? but I guess you saved the best for the last right?”

“Yep, and as a good friend of yours I'm gonna prepare you a nice funeral and throw your ashes in the east sea with a goddamn yacht like you always dreamed Jaem '' Jeno answered. “So You want your death bed to be here, outside or in front of the uni clinic for your convenience?” 

Renjun sighed. “Please don't.” typical alphas, They really think themself as the strongest and cannot be destroyed by others. “Jaem, could you please fill your water bottle? I want to take some of these bad boys.” He says to the man in front of him while giving the water bottle to its original owner and have his bag back from jaemin. Jeno still eyed Their interaction, he doesn't comment on Renjun disapproval on violence but based on his glare, Jeno really wants to give Jaemin His piece of mind (or fist in this matter) and Renjun cannot stand another dispute between his friends. “Oh, Jeno? I want to talk to you. Alone. You can keep me company for a little while right?” Renjun asks jeno, while carefully having his scent, a fresh citrus–with a hint of milkiness to it (a scent of a pregnant person) noticeable. Making Jeno and Jaemin have no choice but to comply with Renjun’s Request. 

“You okay Injun?” Jeno asks after Jaemin leaves in search of a water dispenser. “To be honest, your face does not look good at all” 

Hah. No shit, sherlock.

He just puked out his breakfast and his beloved pocari and despite there's nothing left in his stomach the urge to vomit is still there. 

All the scent all over the place that he’s been smelling is making him extra nauseous, But Jeno’s scent –which now turns much more milder than when Jaemin was around–are enveloping him and tempered all scent around him making his omega comfortable. 

Renjun just chuckled at Jeno’s words. “Tell me bout it. I’m not feeling spectacular either. I just vomited and Jaemin been helping me ” he said while putting some of the medicine that he doesn't need to take yet back to the pouch “it's because of my damn condition i always feel sick all the time and vomited all over”

Jeno raised one of his eyebrows, obviously confused “What condition? It is normal for a pregnant omega to feel nauseous right?”

“Well...But i have this hereditary condition that I haven't tell you and Donghyuck yet but..” Renjun drawls “....since i already told Mark and Jaemin finding out on his own it's only fair that i informed to you and to donghyuck as well.”

Jeno gave Renjun a perplexed look, his scent turned sour. Yeah, He’s definitely disappointed that Renjun doesnt tell about his condition immediately But he doesn't comment much on that. He only sighed and nodded understandingly. “So that's why you forgive jaemin for bolting out yesterday?” he asks instead. 

Renjun nods while Jeno looks at him wide eyed with a surprised expression “Yeah, pretty much it. It was Jungwoo Hyung who’s explaining to me on why Jaemin acted like that, Jaemin came to him and asks all about my pregnancy and coincidentally Mark is with me remember? and i believe him.” Renjun answers truthfully. “I believe Jaemin. I believe he will do good from now on and later in the future as well.” Then Renjun gave Jeno a small smile “and I believe you too Jeno. You guys are my support system from day one in this hell called University afterall.” 

“So can I still beat the shit out of Jaem then?”

“No.”

Jeno pouted. “Not even just a smidge?”

Renjun sighed. “Yeah sure why not, but after this no holding grudge. Promise?”

as Renjun gave the apporval Jeno smiled, his eyes curved formed an eye smile as well. “Absolutely, pinky promise.” he said while offering Renjun his Huge ass pinky. 

When Jaemin got back with a bottle full of water, Jeno waited for him to give the water bottle to Renjun and then pushed Jaemin away from Renjun. Just a seconds later, Jeno literally slammed Jaemin to the ground just in one single move and with one hand with a grin in his face while Renjun left dumbfounded, again. 

“Now we’re good! You lucky we go way back jaem.” Jeno exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

For a couple of seconds, Jaemin remains unmoving and at that moment Renjun is certain that The alpha who is lying on the floor is on the brink of death and at least one of his bone shattered to pieces because Jeno literally slammed his best friend like a sack of rice. 

Jaemin croaked “...I cannot feel my back…” then a groan. 

Renjun breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck you’re not dead” 

* * *

**Fullsun**

Hey did jeno alr beat the shit out of jaemin yet? 

I specifically requested jeno to perform a high difficulty judo technique on jaemn

You record it right? Send me send me 

Text me if jeno already done the deed

**Injunnie**

Oh so you’re the mastermind who nearly broke Jaemins back

Jeno slammed him like a bag of rice, literally. 

And no sadly I'm not able to record that legendary throw, I was busy.

**Fullsun**

Oh shit 

I wish i was there

I was there in spirit tho

**Injunnie**

Yeah, def. I can feel your bad mojo looming on me.

**Fullsun**

Oh that is just my love for you.

Or the pups.

You should accept my love u know before its too late

**Injunnie**

Oh no. please no. 

And its already too late, maybe.

I’ll check in with you in about 2 months

**Fullsun**

Lol lookin forward to it luv

**Injunnie**

ew

Btw where you at?

**Fullsun**

whyyyyyyyy

As usual, Mark’s and Jeno’s. Why?

**Injunnie**

Got sumn to tell ya’ll. 

Again

**Fullsun**

You’re not having another pups are you?

Or other daddies candidate?

**Injunnie**

Fuck u

**Fullsun**

Well…..

We both alr kinda did

 **Injunnie**

Fuck off

**Fullsun**

xoxo

* * *

It turns out.. A lot of explaining to do. Again. 

“So yada yada yada, here we are. Me with three pups in my belly with hereditary pregnancy complications which cause me to feel nauseous all the time and prone to puking all over the place. Just google it for more detail will you?” Renjun explained, then he sighed “Any questions from our four candidates?”

Jeno raised his hand to ask a question like a goddamn pop quiz was about to start “Will it harm you or the pups?” he asks.

“No, if I eat enough healthy food and take my medicine regularly” –well… his diet and the times he had taken his medicine does not really reflect on his words. But _eh_. 

“So you will experience it until the end of pregnancy?” this time, Mark who asks the question.

Renjun shivers. “Ugh, i hope not.”

“Other than vomiting and nausea do you experience other symptoms? Like low blood pressure or something?” –just count on jaemin for asking medical related questions.

“Uh,,..i don't know how to say this decently…” renjun drawls. “But i literally just found out i’m pregnant 5 days ago?? So fucking chill. Let me suffer a little bit more, go to the next doctor appointment then I'll let y'all know then kay?” 

“If you suffer then why are you still keeping the pups then jun?i know from a personal experience that having triplets can be fucking hard and tiring.” said Donghyuck, voicing his opinion. “It's a burden that’s for sure And you’re not obligated to keep the pups as all of us aren't your mate. So why keep it?”

Renjun already predicted that someone between the four will ask him about this stuff. 

but he wouldn't be able to guess that Donghyuck who's gonna shot the questions. 

fear not, because He is not Huang Renjun if he doesn't come prepared.

“Because I want to. i want to have them, the pups." answere Renjun truthfully, the rest of the Alpha focused all of their attentions to Renjun. "the reason is as simple as that” then Renjun expressed a tender look. “To be honest The second i knew i was carrying…. I already thought about getting rid of it. But when I saw 3 little dots moving in my stomach.. The only thing I want is to meet them. No matter what.” Renjun then gave the Four alpha a little smile. “i already told you if you don't want it y'all can go right. I'm serious about that. i'm gonna raise the pups alone, i'm okay with it. It's totally fine by–”

The four of them, Donghyuck, Mark, Jaemin and Jeno, interrupts Renjun at the same time.

“No! It's not fine! The fuck?” 

“I'm not going anywhere jun. I already said that did i?”

“Renjun. I’m sorry if what I do yesterday hurt your feelings or anything but I'm not going anywhere either"

“We’re not going anywhere even when you ask us to alright?”

The mood then turned serious as the four alpha pheromones engulfing the room. Renjun can only sighed. but to be honest? he's feeling grateful and warm all over.

because he's not going through all this alone. 

he will have four of his friends companying him trough it.

“alright. but if we want to do this, we have to do it together. No more drama, no more who’s who and please. No more hurt and negative feelings towards each other.” he then finalize “I know that your intent is only to protect me but please, I’m only pregnant and not incapable. You can help me but not too overboard. alright? So promise me, all that and for now we’re good.”

The four alphas nod and gave their agreement. Then renjun gave them a big smile.

“So who’s gonna pay for takeaway? I’m famished from all the antics you guys do.”

* * *

“why the fuck you runs out then Jaem?” Donghyuck ask Jaemin while he eat his third slice of pizza. "i know you do weird shits but GTFO-ed your possible baby momma and best friends? not cool."

Mind you, Jaemin has his ass kicked voluntarily (because he should have known the second he bolted out–Donghyuck’s word not Renjun, the rest of the alpha will hunt him down) twice today. So according to Renjun, He and Jaemin at least deserve some pizza and maybe some soju. Yes. him. Because seeing them Alphas beating eachother gives him a lot of stress (and no, he's not drinking the soju. The four alphas didn't let him get near it anyway)

Jaemin smile wryly “To be honest i only hear ‘if anyone want to go feel free to go’ and i got this urgency inside of me that i’ve got to have a second opinion aka a medic standpoint because as i learned in nursing school that in a state of panic people cannot explain their whole medical condition so—“

“—so that's why you go to Jungwoo hyung?” Mark continues, while Jaemin nods and both donghyuck and Jeno frown. Mark hums “oh it's starting to make sense now” 

Donghyuck then whines “Where the hell does it make sense??? Hello, can someone explain the whole story to us??” While beside him jeno nods frantically while folding his hand demanding some explanation with a mouth full of pizza. And they do it very comically.

“You explained jaem. I'm tired. All I do today is run my mouth off.” said Renjun while he nudged Jaemin with his feet. “Running your mouth off is your specialty anyway.”

After all the pizza and all the talks. Renjun is exhausted. Jeez.

But at least, one trouble down. 

He already sorted some things out with the baby daddies candidates. 

but He believes there's many obstacles to go. because life like to fuck him like that. 

“Its only been one week since i knew my pregnancy and i’m already fucking tired.” Complained Renjun. 

Mark involuntarily sighed “We really need to improve your vocabulary jun, you swear like a sailor.” While Jaemin and Jeno nod approvingly and Donghyuck, that little shit, cackles. 

Renjun chuckled. “Yeah no shit.” 

“So.. you already told Lucas and hendery yet?” asked mark.

Renjun’s eyes bulged out. “Oh motherfu—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already put a little hint here and there (like a small bit. you cant even see it), but fear not. hint can misleading sometimes? or is it?
> 
> already figuring out who is the possible baby daddy? or still rooting on your choices?
> 
> thank you for your kudos and comment!! im really grateful for it! if you have criticsm or any thing to say or just saying hi feel free to comment! 
> 
> ah. i hope you looking forward to the next chapter! nsfw coming trough! aka.... the conception night. then back again to main chapter!


	6. The Night Where the Lucks Runs out (or is it the other way around?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat fucks you up.  
> Hard.  
> (Literally and figuratively)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! 
> 
> so if you are a minor or uncomfortable reading this kind of shits please just skip it. thank you.

Renjun’s wet walls throb as they’re splitted open by the alpha’s cock. 

“Nana!” Renjun groans with a hoarse voice from all the screaming. 

Fuck this severe heat pains. He doesn’t ask for this shit.

He just hates being forced by hormones to dissolve into an embarrassingly-needy puddle of goo who demands a lot of knots. 

Being an omega in heat doesn’t make him a whore, a knot slut; it just makes him feel like one. 

It hurts, it hurts so bad…..

.....but at the same time it hurts so good.

It’s been five days since he went into heat and it’s still not broken, it should be broken by now.

Mark knotted Renjun three times before he called Jeno and even after they knotted Renjun at the same time it wasn't enough for Renjun’s Omega.  even after the course of three days they have been fucking and knotting intensely it still not enough. Renjun are still very much in heat and still very much in pain.

How it is not broken yet Renjun Doesn't know.

but what he know that life like to fucked you up (Ha, ironic) like that. 

Donghyuck came to help on the fourth day, it gave Mark and Jeno some time to breathe and settle some things that they haven’t had the chance to. It also gave Renjun time to replenish his energy, Eating properly (Donghyuck is the better cook than Mark and Jeno combined) and getting a full five hour of sleep undisturbed by the motherfucker called heat. then after that is Go-Time again for him and now Three Alpha. 

When their knots couldn’t satisfy Renjun’s omega and The alphas are getting exhausted, they had to call Jaemin who was not going to participate this time because of his own idiocy (by choosing a double degree on nursing and photography major) the four alpha’s taking turn into taking care of Renjun, making sure he’s well taken care of and well fed as well. They are not going to leave Renjun until the omega is satiated and not suffering from his intense heat anymore. 

Pink tongue lolling out, Renjun hiccups on a sob he wants, no— he needs to be knotted, again and again. The heat is prickling under his flesh, making him a live wire of want.

Spits all over his face, lips bruised, and his body is adorned with an extensive collection of love bites from his four Alphas, from his jaw to his inner thigh and from the fresh one to the one already darken, it's all there. His hole is pouring out a mixture of slick and alpha’s cum to accommodate the extensive fuckathon he’s gone through for the past few days because of his frustrating damned heat. 

Well, for the mixture of slick and alpha’s cum…. He might or might not ask and  begs to his alpha’s to be knotted without the condom multiple times, and it all might have been too much for them to not comply with him, especially when he asks oh so prettily. 

Renjun’s lucky that the four of them were always on suppressants and he’s also on birth control pill-ish.

it turns out, Renjun Lucks comes to an end in this period of Heat. But he doesn’t know it yet.

“You can’t get enough, are you doll?” jeno purrs, Renjun nods and whimpers helplessly. “You already got mine and Mark's hyung knots and cocks but you still needed donghyuck’s and jaemin’s knot as well? Aren’t you too greedy baby doll??”

Renjun nods feverishly “Please, Jeno–alpha.. I need- I need you. I need all of you... Please,” Renjun sobbed out, his lashes damp with tears of pleasure. Mark and Donghyuck are cooing on how pretty Renjun begs while still impaled on Jaemin’s huge cock. 

“What do you want princess?” Mark asks kindly but with a firm tone to his voice. “Tell us what you desire and we shall give it to you.” 

Renjun sobs, tears coming down through his cheek. “A-Alpha.. Alpha touch me please.. I want you, i want all of your cum Alpha” 

“Our good omega, always good to us.” Jeno coos while Donghyuck and Mark licks renjun tears in each side of his plump cheek.

Then Touches are dancing over Renjun’s body. Too many touches. There are hands everywhere and all Renjun can fathom in his pleasured state that he wants their knots, he wants their cum and his every bit of omega self wants to pleasure his four alphas too. 

With a low, possessive growl “Enough of that, junnie darling. You’re too loud” Donghyuck chastises quietly, “be a good boy for us And eat me out kay?” In that state, Renjun can only whine. Then, Donghyuck is straddling Renjun’s face, his plush cheeks hovering over the omega tongue so the omega can lap at his hole. Renjun just complies, unable to speak as his body is used for everyone else’s pleasure. 

Jeno and Mark both grab Renjun’s hands and put one on each of their cocks. Renjun jerks them both, eats donghyuck out fervently, clenches his hole to make sure he’s tight enough for Jaemin. 

“Fuck, Renjun” Jaemin groans. he's still pounding Renjun fast but There’s no denying that he, and the others as well must be exhausted after fucking Renjun for so long, making him squirt and cum and squirt again god knows how many times. 

“Can you Cum for us again, jun-ah?” Mark asks sweetly while he fucks into the tight fisted grip of Renjun’s hand. “Can you come for me, jun?”

He can’t, he can’t. There’s no way in hell he can cum again, he’s so fucked out, cock soft and limp in the pool of mixed cum on his tummy, while the four alpha using him like a plaything. 

“Won’t you show your alphas just how good we make you feel, injunnie?” Jeno asks lowly, chest rumbling. 

Renjun’s inner omega keens, desperate to give the alphas what they want. 

Donghyuck is riding Renjun’s tongue fast and hard, chasing his own release and moaning about what a Good omega Renjun is, pleasuring his alpha’s.

His hole pulsates frantically, milking Jaemin’s Cock in search of a knot. That’s how much of a knot-slut Renjun is in his heat, his own body doing everything it can subconsciously to get filled as much as possible. as the Alpha continued to pound into the Omega, pushing both of them towards their end. Several thrusts later Jaemin pushed his knot into Renjun with a resounding pop and locked the two of them together. 

After all the knots, all the fucking from the other alphas, from mark’s knot, Jeno’s and even donghyuck’s... Jaemin’s knot still stretches Renjun’s rim wildly, prising his swollen walls open and forcing its way in. 

Renjun whimpered and moaned while still eating donghyuk out, tongue probing the alpha above him as he could feel the other alpha pulsing inside of his obscenely stretched hole, donghyuck moan encouraged him to go further down his hole.

The two alpha’s fucking into Renjun’s fists and milking their knot with their own hands. They’re moaning Renjun’s name, praising him for being a good omega for them. It happened fast, The alpha pheromones spiked in the room as Mark and Jeno cum all over Renjun’s body, making Renjun more and more pheromone drunk.

Donghyuck stills on Renjun’s tongue, hole pulsating as he cums all over Renjun’s face and hair. Donghyuck slumps forward, Jeno catches him while Donghyuck recovers from his high.

Renjun’s eyes flickered to the alpha who’s jackrabbiting his swollen hole with all his might and caught the look of the other, Jaemin’s Eyes were blood red, while he can assure you that his own eyes are changing to golden hue, a stereotypical for an almost satiated, claimed omega. “Cum for us renjun-ah.” Mark growls beside him while nipping his ears. Then after hearing Mark, Renjun exploded around Jaemin’s member, slick spilling out of him as he milked the man inside of him. His cocklet spurs pitifully, he also can feel his slick pooling in his hole plugged with Jaemin’s Cock. Jaemin cums only seconds late, warming Renjun from the inside.

Then, after all the cums, the knots and all the rimming, Renjun heat scent; the overly condense scent of citrus, with an acidity to it changed into a more light fruity grapefruit like citrus with a floral scent, a water lily or some sort. 

A sign of a well satiated Omega. 

Black dots comes on Renjun’s vision. He can feel Jaemin still locked tight within him, praising him. He can feel the presence of his Alpha’s encroaching closer to him, clouding with every scent that he loved and longed for. he also can taste someone cum (it’s Jeno’s, based on its musky scent) when someone pried open his mouth and shoved their lubed with cum fingers. 

He doesn’t mind it one bit tho, his brain already turned into putty and he is no longer in commission as the aftermath of his five days long heat starts to hit him. so whatever the four alpa's want to do to him, let them be. 

Bit by bits he can feel and remember the four alpha’s taking care of him, as Jeno settled behind him and began spooning him while jaemin cradled renjun against his chest, still knot-locked inside him. Jeno kisses his neck and his now battered with bruises and bite Shoulder area very gently, both of them murmuring sweet nothings to him, deep voices like a blanket of comfort over Renjun’s skin. after some time, Renjun can feel someone wiping the various fluids from every crevice, lifting his arms and legs carefully as he goes.

He also can remember Mark (he recognizes his maple scent by heart after so long) carries him to the bathroom, obvious that his legs aren’t exactly in working order And with Donghyuck joining him in bath they also lovingly clean him from all the filth and cums which accumulates from the past five days.

They affectionately bundled him with this huge fluffy towel, dress him with a comfortable very oversizes sweater (courtesy of Jeno who seems like have a stock for a huge comfy sweater and hoodie collection) and light seamless panties which fits snugly in his overused ass. They let Renjun sleep for a couple more hours until dinner time. 

With all four alphas surrounding him and cuddling him, Renjun can feel the comforting scent of the four alphas and their warmth engulf him. He can feel he is loved. 

_ ‘Ah, i can life forever with this. With them’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck jesus christ that is my first attempt on writing NSFW someone give me holy water..forgive me father as i have sinned..
> 
> So, like today actually is my birthday...and this is like a birthday present to myself.
> 
> if you lurk on twitter (who isnt) follow me @averysleepywin2 because it is brand new sparkly clean account!!  
> feel free to say hello or be friends with me because im suck at making friends. please, dont be shy. i am very open to new friends and interaction! :"")
> 
> And lastly, still standing on your choices on whos the daddy?


	7. Friends are the family you choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Paper Scissors will resolve any problem.
> 
> even the most difficult one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry if there's any typo! as english is not my first language and the long hours in the office is finally getting me.

“So lemme get this straight.” Doyoung closed his eyes and began his speech. “you’re now knocked up with 3 pups because in your last heat four alphas been fucking you non-stop for five days with no regards on safe sex whatsoever and now you dont know who’s the sperm donor of the pups?” 

“Yep.” Renjun confirmed, which made the two beta and one alpha in front of him shocked to the core, he legit thinks that The three people in front of him nearly got a cardiac arrest just hearing that one word from him. “That is terrifyingly correct and an on-point explanation of the whole situation, really.” Renjun answers. “Although, for the safety measure...we’ve done everything that we could from condom to birth control but i might or not might ask one of them—or two, Or maybe all of them...i don't remember, to go bare because well...i'm in heat, y’all know that heat makes all common sense just go down the drain”

The only alpha in the room; Kun, who is beside an exasperated Doyoung and still shell-shocked Taeil huffed then chimed in “And now, all of the possible sperm donors want to take responsibility even though we didn't know yet who’s exactly the donor?”

Renjun nods. “Well, i prefer the term ‘baby daddies candidate’ but yeah. That’s basically it.” Renjun smiled apologetically. “you three are either the wisest or the most normal out of our group of friends. And one of the oldest So any added suggestion?” 

  
  


It's been 3 weeks after he knew about his pregnancy and all the chaos with the pups possible giver father candidates. everything is going great.-ish.

For starters, half of their group of friends are already aware about his pregnancies.

And the rest of the half ? Either they’re already figuring things bits by bits like Doyoung and Kun, theorize some crazy shit like Chenle and Dejun (they thought Renjun been infected with an alien virus) or just plain dumb like Jisung and Sungchan.

He’s not exactly subtle with this whole shabang. 

while the baby belly doesn't show enough yet, the increasing appetite then vomiting all over didn’t help to conceal his pregnancies. So that’s why he is now cornered by Kun and Doyoung (while Taeil is just there for moral support and a middle man if things get out of hand. And also being Kun’s mate he’s attached to the hip with him)

“You already told your brothers about this matter right?” Asked Taeil carefully, while Renjun exhaled a heavy sigh and avoided eye contact with them. 

Kun shakes his head, answering his mate question in Renjun stead. “If he already told his brothers, the four alphas who impregnated Renjun would already be dead, babe.” Kun answered. “Or worse, vanished into the thin air, without a trace or even a body or a name. Because we’re talking about Huang renjun. Huang Xuxi and Huang Guanheng beloved Omega baby brother.”

True.

All of the words that came out of Kun mouth about his brothers all true.

He doesn't have the courage to tell his brothers, yet. Even Though the four alphas encourage him to tell them while knowing the consequences

Yeah, consequences.

Rather than being afraid of telling his four alphas best friends that one of them will become a dad at such a young age He was more scared to tell his brothers.

Because, well… for almost 21 years of his life, Renjun only has them. His family. And they are like everything to Renjun. His three brothers are the one who raised him and one of the reasons that he is who he is right now. He knows that his brother sacrificed so much for him.

Renjun are afraid that they are going to be disappointed as fuck when they hear His Pregnancies and his intention to keep the pups as his. 

And the possibility of four dead alphas who is the possible other father of the pups that he’s carrying right now because he know for sure the second he’s telling them that he's pregnant, his brothers will make a scene and a possible murder. 

But mostly fear about abandonment. —and that is another story for another time.

Because he’s now rather occupied by another set of problems.

“So… tell us Renjunnie” Doyoung move closer to Renjun who’s seated in front of him “other than me, Kun, Taeil hyung and the ‘candidates’ who knows about your… situation right now?”

His friends, best friends. All 20 of them (well, 22 but 2 of them being his brothers so they don't count) is a pain in the ass for Renjun. He still loves them though, Their existence in Renjun life is like the warm big extended family that Renjun never had. 

Some he knows for the longest time and some he just met in university. Some are waayy older–like Taeil, but we dont talk about age in front of the man and some are much younger than him –like Sungchan, Chenle and Jisung. But he loves them just the same and vice versa.

Okay, let's begin the head count. 

Four being the candidates, The five Omegas being his initial contact and the first one to know and now the three wisest person-or the most normal wolf being in the group.

“Well, all of the O’s already know about my pregnancies as they are the first one who I reached out to, Then the four alphas who partake in the making of the pups and you three so there’s that“ is there anyone he forgot? These days he tends to forget a lot of things since he is so distracted by the nausea and this semester's work he’s still doing.

Then, someone came barge in.

“Renjunnie, I got the pocari and the cake you asked for. It's strawberry shortcake with extra extra cream from the cakery in front of the art faculty right?”

The three interrogators whipped their heads fast enough to crack their bones.

Renjun knows who they’re expecting.

And no. to their disappointment it's not the four daddies candidate.

It's Yuta, coming home after his class. 

After he announced his pregnancies to the four alpha’s he started to come often after his classes (or even stay the night) at Mark and Jeno’s shared apartment.

Well, for starters He always here alongside of Donghyuck (since his house is so far away so he sorta being a refugee in here), Ten (for Johnny) and Sicheng (for Yuta) but now he sorta defeated them all and By now Renjun was practically a permanent fixture on Mark and Jeno's shared apartment.

Yuta frowned at the unexpected guest. 

“Eh? Doyoung? Kun and Taeil hyung? What the fuck are you doing in my flat? And why are y'all crowding Renjun like that? Let him breathe, he needs all the fresh air in the area. Give the boy some space will you?” the Japanese man said while he let himself in to his living space.

It is very unusual for Yuta to patronizing his friends, especially their group of friends.

Usually, Yuta are very welcoming—despite his face and his piercing which told otherwise.

But since Renjun is the only omega in the room—and being pregnant on top of that— he sorta becomes more protective considering he is an alpha. Even Though he is not as protective as Mark, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin he is still an alpha who’s agitated if someone distrubed the one he cares about. 

  
  


“Ah Yuta hyung, you’re here. And thank you so so much hyung! You are a lifesaver!” Exclaimed Renjun” then he immediately whined. “The four of the responsible suspects limit my consumption on cake so you are my only hope” 

While giving the said stuff to Renjun, Yuta widened his eyes and gave Renjun a serious look. “Imma so gonna decapitate someone today.” He said, while Renjun laughed. 

“There's no need. I got you and Johnny hyung for the times i crave cake so its all good.” He then rummange the plastic bag that contains the precious goods. “But i’ll call you when I need your service of murdering someone for my sake, i promise with all my heart and soul.”

Yuta hmph with pride. “You better be.”

Doyoung, Kun and Taeil are still silenced by Yuta appearance. So Renjun thought he'd continue the Q&A session that once forgotten.

“Oh and also Yuta hyung and Johnny hyung. I think that is all” Said renjun. “They also know my pregnancy almost from the beginning, Jeno kinda name dropped me the night I told Them I'm carrying.”

* * *

_It started when Johnny called his other two housemates while Jeno was in his bedroom contemplating the major life choice that had just happened. “Hey, Jeno? Markie?”_

_“Mark hyung ‘s not here!!” shouted Jeno back._

_“Okay then, Jen can you come here for a sec???”_

_jeno unwillingly comes out of his den then he sees that johnny and yuta both standing in the living room surrounded by Renjun thingies._

_Damn it, he forgot to put it back into the jar_

_(renjun said they should throw it to the bins or like burn it but Jeno and Mark objecting the idea of it)_

_“You got someone storming here and make it rain with pregnancies test packs?” Johnny asks oh so casually_

_Jeno’s mind is back to the sort of crazy reveal by Huang renjun, he flinched. “Sort of yeah….”_

_Fortunately his slight movement get noticed by Johnny and Yuta. Because of that,_ _Johnny gasped. “Oh fuck, you do get someone knocked up do you?”_

_Jeno is still staying still and not saying a thing. not daring to answer Johnny’s question._

_“Who is it anyway? Do we know them?” Yuta asked. “You don't have to tell if you don't wanna, but at least tell us… Do you take the responsibility of the pups?”_

_Then jeno sighed, His housemate never meant harm. they will know soon or later anyway. “It's Renjun’s. Huang Renjun. The Renjun that we all know. That Renjun.” answers Jeno, making Johnny and Yuta speechless at the revelation. "and of course i am going to take responsibility, more over if they're mine."_

_Yuta then the one who breaking the silence “…. Do you want us to move out to make room for the nursery or??”_

_Then johnny continued “Or do you want us to set your funeral cause damn Lucas and Hendery gonna fuckin’ kill ya’ to the hell and back”_

_“Well at least i'm not going to die alone though since there’s others—”_

_“—whatd’ya mean there’s others?”_

* * *

“It's not exactly Jeno’s fault is it considering You leave your ungodly amount of Pregnancies test in our living room?”

Renjun chuckles. “Yeah, true.” He said sheepishly.

“So thats makes more than half of us know your pregnancies?”

“Yep. The rest is either a certified idiot or really think what I am going through is normal for university students.” Renjun answered Taeil question. “In fact it is normal for a 3rd year student to puking all over the place and eat a godly amount of sugary food. No wonder…” then he opened the cake box with the help of Yuta who is now seated beside him. “Cake anyone?” He offers people around him, just for formality. 

Renjun badly wants the cake, really. 

_I mean the pups. Yeah, pups._

Thank god Kun ge, Doyoung and Taeil hyung all shake their heads.

_More cake for me then._

  
  


“So, when is your next appointment jun?” asks Yuta while he gave a slice of cake to renjun, which the latter accepts wholeheartedly “Mark told me that you had an ob/gyn appointment sometime this week?”

While chewing the cake, Renjun nodded. “Tomorrow.” He said after finished chewing, then he eat another sporkfull of cake. "tomorrow at 2.30pm, after i finish all my classes"  
Both Kun and Doyoung definitely look surprised. “You’re already going to your second appointment to the doctor without telling your brothers??”  
“I dont wanna see murder action this early.” Renjun scoffed. “Why does everyone want me to rush out? It doesn't mean the pups are getting out faster too.”

Doyoung visibly groaned “i don't mean it like that renjun. You know that. So you're gonna bring the four of them to the appointment then?”

“Nope.” Renjun answered with a sounding p. “Absolutely not. That is gonna be a catastrophe waiting to happen.”

“Then you’re going alone???” asks Taeil. 

“Again, no. But I already solved the problem, hyung. You all don't need to worry.”

Kun raised one of his eyebrows, confused. “And how do you make Four alpha take turns to see their presumably pups?” he asks. “I know that for sure that an alpha doesn't like to share especially to give in to other alpha”

Renjun smirks. “i have my way, Ge.”

* * *

A simple game called Rock Paper Scissors will resolve any problem.

Even some world problems are solved by the game, Renjun didn’t know for sure, He’s just speculating.

anyway..

as The four alpha already wrapped around his fingers more than before They were complying to whatever Renjun told them and accept the result fair and square. 

so here they are, the three of them waiting for their turn on Dr. Bae practice place.

Them as in; Himself, Donghyuck and Jeno. The first and the second winner of the rock papers scissors. 

Obviously it is not Renjun’s first rodeo so he is not as nervous as before, even though he still feels a little bit jittery.

But Donghyuck and Jeno? He can tell from their faces that they are on edge. It has been since he met them in like one hour ago, just before they leave for the appointment.

“Mr. Huang??? On behalf of Mr. Huang!! Dr. Bae is ready to see you now!”

Renjun then got up from his seating position, The two Alpha’s who both in his side also follow suit. “Yes, we’re here!” said jeno. 

“Okay, this way please. Dr. Bae is waiting for you.” the nurse says while she pointing the door to the Doctor office.

Just when the three of them are walking toward the doctor's office, someone blocked their way. 

“Lee Donghyuck??? What the fuck are you doing here???” the person exclaimed. “And who’s with yo– is that.. IS THAT YOU RENJUN??? WHAT THE FUCK DONGHYUCK???”

Renjun whipped his head as fast as he could and his eyes widened. Shocked is definitely an understatement. Donghyuck twinned his expression while taking place in front of Renjun, shielding him in front of the hysterical person in front of them. Even Though there's no need for that.

To think that this is only the first month he committed to the pregnancy….

He really cannot experience his whole pregnancy process in peace can’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi im backkk! so we're back to the main story again! and here come new entry...
> 
> so to not get you confused here is the major and the secondary gender status for each of the character that had appeared.
> 
> taeil -beta ; double degree on bachelor and master in Business administration  
> Johnny - alpha ; art major (Cinematography and Film/Video Production)  
> Taeyong - omega ; music major (Music Production and Engineering)  
> Yuta - alpha ; lit major (Foreign language and literature)  
> Kun - alpha; science major (Psychology)  
> Ten - omega ; art major (modern dance)  
> Doyoung - beta; Business administration  
> Sicheng - omega ; art major (traditional and classical dance)  
> Jungwoo - omega ; med school.  
> Mark - alpha ; music major (Contemporary Writing and Production)  
> Lucas- alpha ; science major (sport science)  
> Hendery-beta ; science major (biochemistry)  
> Renjun-omega ; art major (art history, Criticism and Conservation)  
> Jeno-alpha ; engeneering major (Architecture)  
> Haechan-alpha ; Communications major  
> Jaemin-alpha ; double degree nursing school and art major (photography)  
> Shotaro-omega ; art major (contemporary dance)
> 
> anywhoo, thank you for all the kudos and the comment! i really appreciate it! if you have any critics or input or just want to say hi please do not hesitate to comment!! xoxo!


End file.
